saturday night
by magiiicath
Summary: série de drabbles do universo de saturday night, text au do twitter au: /jediaryas/status/1177993613814517760?s 19 [ mas dá pra entender sem ter lido a au ]


_**Uma tarde de Quinta-feira  
Mais de dois anos antes do início de Saturday Night**_

Arya fingia que não estava sentindo absolutamente nada. Ela nunca demonstraria que um machucado a incomodava. Seja com 7, 11 ou os atuais 14 anos, ela preferia disfarçar qualquer dor, principalmente por sempre se misturar com os garotos mais velhos. Gendry, porém, a conhecia bem demais.

– Sobe – ele disse e virou as costas, se abaixando um pouco para poder carregá-la. A garota sorriu, contente, e o obedeceu imediatamente. – Você sempre faz isso.

– O quê? – ela questionou a acusação dele.

– Enfia a gente no meio de um bando de adolescente idiota – ele disse. Gendry sempre entrava a força nos esportes que Arya arranjava para os dois. Ele gostava de futebol, mas preferia a versão que eles jogavam com a família dela e os meios-irmãos dele nas férias.

Porém, era o fim do verão e todos pareciam estar preocupados em aproveitar o resto das férias do seu próprio jeito. Então Arya acabou arrastando Gendry para uma partida com um grupo aleatório de garotos que pareciam prestes a sair do Ensino Médio. E ralara os dois joelhos no processo.

Os dois voltavam para a casa de Gendry, mais próxima da rua onde ficava o campinho, e Arya só pensava em como aquela era a calça jeans preferida dela e como estava arruinada pelos rasgões nos joelhos. Foi quando viraram a esquina e deram de cara com um carro novo e caro em frente ao prédio de Gendry.

– Robert? – ele falou, confuso.

Arya fez um movimento e desceu das costas do amigo para ele andar sozinho até o veículo. Parecia sério e furioso demais para um menino de 15 anos e, no entanto, quando se tratava de Robert Baratheon, não era algo incomum. Olhando a cena, ela mesma sentia raiva.

– Garoto, eu estou aqui há dez minutos – o homem ralhou saindo do carro e ambos Arya e Gendry duvidavam que fosse verdade. – Onde está o telefone que eu te dei?

Gendry apenas deu de ombros. Ele não queria nenhum presente de Robert, não queria ter nada a ver com o homem, assim como ele não fazia questão de ter algo a ver com Gendry.

– Só vim avisar que estamos voltando para King's Landing – Robert continuou, referindo-se a ele, Cersei e os filhos. Ou melhor, filhos _legítimos_.

Eles iam sempre para o Norte nas férias de verão, preferindo o tempo ameno de Wintertown ao calor opressivo do Sul. Também era a única oportunidade no ano em que o homem podia visitar seu melhor amigo, Ned, o pai de Arya. Foi assim que ela e Gendry se tornaram amigos, já que Robert sentia necessidade de assumir o papel paterno às vezes e o levara mais de uma vez nas suas viagens.

Aquela, porém, havia sido diferente.

Havia dois anos que Ella Waters saíra de King's Landing para morar no Norte. Juntara todas as economias que tinha, vendera tudo o que podia e seguiu para um lugar completamente novo para ela, contando apenas com os relatos de um jovem e fascinado Gendry. Os dois tinham esperança de uma vida melhor do que a que tinham e a encontraram. Não era uma vida fácil, mas o garoto tinha um emprego de meio período para ajudar a mãe e ela trabalhava como cozinheira em um restaurante. Ele tinha amigos nos Stark e era mais feliz que nunca.

Até seis meses antes, quando Ella Waters caíra doente. Foi tudo tão rápido que Gendry mal conseguia entender. Em um dia, estava vivendo como um adolescente normal, contente com o que tinha. No dia seguinte, sua mãe tinha partido e ele não tinha ninguém fora um pai negligente que morava há quilômetros de distância.

Nos primeiros meses, os Stark ajudaram o garoto. Robert havia pedido para Ned se encarregar de tudo – o que ele teria feito sem que o homem falasse nada – e não aparecera até o verão, como de costume. Durante as férias, Gendry ficou com os Baratheon, como se fosse tudo uma grande distração do fato de que a mãe dele havia morrido.

Porém, as férias estavam no fim e o momento que ele não queria encarar havia chegado. O momento em que a rotina deveria tomar conta, mas como seria rotina sem sua mãe por perto? O que seria dele?

Por isso que, com o anúncio repentino da partida de Robert, Arya não conseguiu evitar a indignação:

– O quê? – ela perguntou, incrédula. Ela sabia que o homem não tinha noção, mas deixar o filho adolescente sozinho tão cedo após a morte da mãe?

– Não se preocupe, Arya – Robert respondeu e Gendry cerrou os punhos, notando como ele usava o primeiro nome dela enquanto raramente chamava o filho de algo a não ser _garoto_. – Ele sabe se virar. Catelyn arranjou alguém para vir limpar o apartamento toda Quarta-feira e deixar comida preparada pra semana toda. E a sua mesada vai ser mais que suficiente...

– Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro! – Gendry o interrompeu.

– Ah é? E vai viver de quê?

– Eu tenho meu emprego – ele retrucou com raiva mal contida. – Posso me virar com a oficina.

– De jeito nenhum – Robert fechou a cara. – Você não vai trabalhar sem necessidade, garoto. Vai para a escola e sem precisar se preocupar com essas coisas. Já garanti com o Ned que ele não vai deixar você voltar com essa ideia boba de trabalhar e estudar.

Em outras circunstâncias, Arya poderia achar que aquela era uma atitude legal e que Robert se preocupava de verdade com o filho, mas ela sabia que era mais que isso. Aquilo tinha mais a ver com orgulho que afeição.

Gendry, que sabia disso muito mais que a garota, fechou a cara, uma expressão incrivelmente parecida com a do homem que ele olhava. Cruzou os braços e o encarou, mas não tentou argumentar com ele. Sabia que o melhor jeito de contornar a situação seria diretamente com Ned.

– Nos vemos de novo no fim do ano. Você sabe como não tenho tempo de aparecer aqui até lá. Qualquer coisa, você tem o número da minha secretária no seu telefone, mas só ligue se for urgente – avisou Robert, entrando na porta traseira do carro. Seu motorista ligou o veículo enquanto o homem baixava o vidro da janela. Era seu modo polido de dizer que aquela conversa havia acabado.

O garoto apenas resmungou uma concordância e respirou fundo. Acenou com a cabeça e se virou em direção ao prédio sem olhar para trás. Robert deu um adeus para Arya e indicou o motorista para partir. A garota ficou olhando o carro partir e viu Gendry ensaiar um sorriso triste para ela, tentando dizer a ela que estava tudo bem.

– É por isso que não consigo confiar nele – ele tentou fazer graça e ela deu uma tapa leve em seu ombro. Nunca havia imaginado Gendry como alguém mais velho, mas naquele momento, seus 15 anos pareceram aumentar.

– Gendry...

Queria dizer alguma coisa. Queria confortá-lo. Mas o garoto apenas se aproximou e colocou o braço dela em volta de seus ombros para ajuda-la a andar, seus joelhos ainda sangrando. Os dois seguiram para o prédio e ele chamou o elevador.

– Vamos pedir uma pizza. A gente coloca colchões na sala e podemos ver Star Wars – ele disse animado e depois parou, lembrando de algo que ela tinha dito no dia anterior. – Ou você tem alguma coisa para fazer?

Ela negou com a cabeça, mas a verdade é que tinha. Com o fim do verão, tinha o início das aulas de esgrima e a matrícula da aula de dança. Sua mãe iria lhe matar, mas ela não ligava. Naquele momento, ela também tinha um melhor amigo que precisava, mais que tudo, de alguém ao seu lado.

xXx


End file.
